Crystal Summers
Crystal “Kris” Summers is one of the main members of Nero’s group, and often considered the “first among equals” of the girls. She’s the one that “officially” holds the title of being Nero’s girlfriend, though he claims that he loves every one of them equally. However she is also the main supporter of giving the group a “harem” mindset, often trying to encourage girls that appear to fancy Nero to join their group. Appearance Crystal is a very good looking “young” woman who appears about 17 or 18 years old. Fitting her primary job choice of being a model and singing idol, she is very well-kept and beautiful. She has long brown hair the “color of smooth milk chocolate” that is usually left loose, but has been decorated into a plethora of styles. Her hair frames her large and soft-looking blue eyes, and she always tries to keep a smile on her face. She also has a beauty mark under her left eye. Her body can be considered healthy, not being too large or too thin. She has a somewhat ample bosom, and noticeable hips with a semi-fair skin tone. Personality Crystal has a bright and cheery personality, but isn’t always the sharpest tack in the box. Often in Nero’s absence she will be the one to take the leadership role, and she does so very well. She’s kind of chatty, often striking up conversations with shopkeepers and sometimes even total strangers, but she knows very well when to keep her mouth shut and what to keep it shut about. Crystal enjoys shopping, but she often doesn’t buy much when she does. Since she’s used to being dressed up in every fashion imaginable, she doesn’t like to buy a lot of clothes. Instead what she prefers to wear are the things she can’t wear as a model, namely loose-fitting and comfortable clothes, but she won’t wear them in public so she keeps a collection of a few choice styles to wear. Crystal enjoys cooking, though at first she was terrible at it. Luckily her new friends weren’t, and now she’s the primary designated chef of their group; though as the group grew larger the job of cooking had to begin to be taken on by more people as well, but Crystal usually directs everything. However she's also the one with the largest appetite out of the group as well. Personal Traits Other than her personality, Crystal doesn’t have many defining traits. She’s an intelligent person by way of her long life of experiences, but is often naïve (or at least acts like it). Her leadership skills draw mainly from the fact that she seems to have a natural ability to draw people together, which is probably why she’s considered the unofficial #2 of the group under Nero, and managed to pull their original group of friends together in the first place. Like her fellow immortals, Crystal’s body has built up an impressive resistance to physical damage and pain and can be considered to be at the peak condition for her body type. Before becoming immortal, she painted her nails with magic ice-blue glitter nail polish. The polish sank into her nails and became permanent with her immortality. She can paint over it but it will never come off and will be restored along with her body when it regenerates, unlike regular nail polish. Equipment Crystal owns a Zanpakuto, but what exactly it looks like or what its abilities are are currently unknown. Crystal has her own Xtransceiver (made by Ling) in her signature Sky Blue and Glitter color. Crystal has a Black Cloak which she uses when sneaking around. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Nimbility: Crystal is very nimble and flexible. Her ability to bounce around the battlefield helps her immensely with her battle style. Sharp Eyes: Crystal has the best eyesight out of the group (not counting Tomoyo and Nero's Sharingan), and is easily able to distinguish targets even while moving. It’s this special trait that led her to the top of the group in firearms training. Enhanced Durability: Due to her immortality, Crystal’s body is at the physical peak for her particular build. She can take much more punishment than normal girls, if she has to. High Speed: Crystal is capable of using Flash Steps, and thanks to her sharp eyes she can use them effectively though not to the same speed as Himura and Izumi (the natural Shinigami), or Nero and Tomoyo (who can see all details with their Sharingan). Magical Abilities High Magical Power: Crystal has a large amount of magical power, and is capable of using high level spells with less strain than other magic users. However she pales in comparison to Nero or Lolita. Good Magical Defense: Crystal has a fair amount of power behind her magical defenses, and can easily block the average magic user’s attacks. Elemental Alignment "Water": Crystal is aligned to the Water element. Elemental Alignment "Earth": Crystal is aligned to the Earth element by grace of having Belle's soul resting within her own. Magic Crystal has loved the idea of the supernatural ever since she was young, and was positively overjoyed at the thought of learning magic herself. She has a rather common magical affinity, but is quite adept at its usage. Water Magic Crystal has very good control over her Water magic. She is even capable to the extent of pulling moisture out of the air to use in her spells, however she mostly creates temporary water out of her magic power that will vanish back into ambient magic power as it dries. *'Rain Maker' is a utility spell Crystal devised. By manipulating the moisture in the air, she can call forth rain clouds to concentrate it and make it rain. This gives her a larger source to work with, as well as helps empower Nero's Ice Magic. *'Water Lance' is a spell Crystal learned from watching Nero's "Phoenix Lance". Using the same principle, she concentrates several streams of water and launches them at the target. They can be quite powerful depending on how much water she uses. Earth Magic Crystal did not know about her earth magic for a long time, and she still isn't well versed in its use. Trivia *Lolita occasionally teases Crystal about how much she eats, but she insists its not as bad as they say. **Jackie, however, confirms that it is by saying that when they go to dinner after a successful shoot Crystal's food alone makes up at least half of the bill - and that's when they go out as a crew. *Lolita seems to be attracted to Crystal as well as Nero. **Lolita's and Crystal's natural affinities (Air and Water, respectively) can combine to form Ice (which is Nero's natural affinity). Category:Characters